I wanna dance with somebody
by bookwormbelle91
Summary: My take on Bo and Woody's first kiss. Takes place before TS1.
1. Hand me down

***Howdy guys! So in my Jessie/Buzz First Kiss story, I asked if you guys wanted a Woody/Bo first kiss story as well. I decided to post it, though it's a little longer. Here is the first chapter!***

**October 1994**

"Andy, Aunt Karen and Uncle Thomas are here!" Mom called from the living room. Five year old Andy Davis ran into the room and jumped into his uncle's arms.

"Uncle Thomas!" Andy cried.

"There's my little man!" Thomas said, hugging him. Then the boy ran to his aunt and hugged her.

"Oh, there's my sweet little boy! Karen said. And where is my little diva? There she is." She was referring to the seven month old baby in her daughter's arms. Andy's sister molly had been born earlier in the spring. His aunt and uncle were over several times since her birth to help out around the house. Two months after Andy's fifth birthday in June, Andy's father had passed away after being in a horrible car accident. Andy's toys: Rex the dinosaur, Slinky Dog, Hamm the piggy bank, Mr. Potato Head, and Lenny the binoculars were sad about his death, but no one took it harder then there leader, Sheriff Woody. Dad had left Woody to his son as a gift for starting kindergarten. Woody was happy to be with a new kid, but devastated that he didn't get to say goodbye to his other boy. The cowboy still wasn't fully over it, but knew he had to be there for his new boy. From the top of the stairs, the toys listened to the conversation.

"They are here again? Why don't they just move in?" Hamm asked.

"Come on guys, you have no idea how hard it is to take care of a newborn baby." Woody said.

"Neither do you, Woody! That's why I'm glad toys can't have kids. Potato Head said. They are nothing but trouble and they drool, over everything."

"Oh come on, don't be a sour potato. Slinky said. Molly is such a cutie." A voice came from the hallway.

"Oh mom, I can't believe you found this!" Andy's mom said.

"It was in my attic, dear. Karen said. I kept it so that if you ever had a little girl, I would pass it down to her. She's going to love it! Here, I'll go place it on Andy's nightstand."

"Get back in the bedroom! Go, go!" Woody cried. They rushed into Andy's room and fell to the floor. Karen came in and placed a lamp on the end table, plugged it in and left the room. The guys came alive and looked around the bed up at the lamp.

"Check it out, Aunt Karen just brought a girl into the room!" Hamm whispered.

"Hamm!" Woody hissed.

"What? It's true. Besides, this is the first girl toy we've ever had since the kid was born!"

"And she's hot too!" Potato Head said, purring.

"Oh my god you two, that is so not appropriate!"

"Take a look at her and see for yourself!" Woody sighed.

"You guys are ridiculous. Ogling at her is not the first impression we want to..." The cowboy stepped out from behind the bed and looked up. The lamp was decorated blue with white sheep on it and the figurine next to it was a porcelain Little Bo Peep. She was standing beside a three headed sheep. All the air seemed to leave Woody's invisible lungs as he gasped. She was beautiful, dressed in a pink and white dress, blonde curls hidden under a pink bonnet. His heart was racing a mile a minute. "Holy cow."

"What was that you were saying before, Woody?" Potato Head asked, grinning.

"Shut up, spud head! Woody, look! She's about to fall!" Slinky yelled.

***I really need to someday write a fanfic about Woody's past life. I have a theory...I wish they would have told us in the movies...maybe in the fourth?! Anyway, please review!**


	2. Love at first sight

***Hey ya'll. Here is chapter two!***

They all looked up and saw the girl slip off the side of the bed. She tried to hold onto the covers and pull herself back up, but she wasn't strong enough and let go. Acting quickly, Woody dashed towards her and caught her just before she hit the floor. The two of them collided with one another and the girl ended up on top of Woody.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry, I..." The girl began to say as she opened her eyes and looked into Woody's. They instantly locked eyes. She couldn't stop staring at them. _So intense and so handsome_, she thought. "Wow."

"What is it?" Woody asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm sorry. I don't mean to stare. I didn't hurt you did I?" She got up and helped him to his feet.

"Oh no, not at all. Are you alright, miss...?"

"Bo Peep, but you can call me Bo, and yes, I'm alright. Thank you for saving me, um...?"

"Woody, Sheriff Woody, and it, it was my pleasure." He stared at her, looking into those beautiful baby blue eyes of hers. He could get lost in those eyes. Someone cleared their throat, making Woody turn. The guys stared back at him, Hamm and Potato Head grinning from ear to ear. "Oh right, um, allow me to welcome you to Andy and Molly's room. Fellas, this is Bo Peep. Bo, this is Hamm, Potato Head, Rex, Lenny, and Slinky. Let's make her feel welcomed, okay guys?"

"Of course we will. Hello Bo, I'm Slinky. It's a pleasure to meet you." Slinky said, extending his hand.

"The pleasure is mine." Bo said, shaking his hand.

"You're hot, sweetheart!" Potato Head said. Woody smacked his forehead.

"Oh, you are...straightforward."

"Ignore him; he's got holes in his head...literally!" Hamm said.

"Miss Peep, you're very pretty." Rex said.

"Thank you Rex, you're a very nice dinosaur." Rex blushed. "I can't wait to get to know all of you." All of them left to go down other things, leaving Bo and Woody.

"I, I am so sorry about Potato Head. He, he can be a bit, much."

"He seems a bit abrasive, but I can handle him." She stared back at him, smiling. God her smiling was even breathtaking! She was perfect, from her soft eyes, to her smile, everything about her was perfect. Shaking his head, he rubbed his neck and coughed.

"Um, would you, I wondered if you would, maybe like a tour of the house?" She laughed a little and it sounded like bells.

"I would love that." She whistled and a three-headed sheep peered over the side of the bed. "I'll be back in a few minutes' boys. After you, sheriff." Woody smiled and they went to walk out of the room.

"Hey, Woodster!" Woody turned to see Hamm and Potato Head making kiss faces at him. He rolled his eyes and walked out behind Bo.


	3. Movie nights and placing bets

***Chapter three is up. I am keeping this one short, so there is only one more chapter after this one. Then I'm going to post a Woody's past fic. Enjoy!***

**November 1994**  
A month passed and Bo fit right in with the guys. During playtime, Andy made her the damsel in distress that was snatched either by Hamm, aka Evil doctor pork-chop or Potato Head, aka, one eyed Bart. Woody was her rescuer every time. The cowboy and the shepherdess spent so much time together that Hamm and Potato Head actually started taking bets on when they were going to get together.

"It's going to happen next week. I can feel it!" Hamm said.

"No way, I say till the end of the month. Woody is oblivious!" Potato Head said.

"I can't believe you two are actually taking bets. Slinky said. You two are supposed to be his friends!"

"We are his friends; we're just having a bit of fun. Okay, twenty bucks says he'll ask her out by the end of the month."

"Deal, but it's going to be next week. The cowboy is crazy about her!"

"I'll agree with you on that, Hamm, which is why I'm betting on in the next few hours, I'm rising you both ten bucks, and you two have to be extremely nice to Woody for an entire week."

"What?" They both shouted.

"I'm rooting for both of them, and I believe he is going to ask her tonight. Mark my words, it will happen." That night, Woody and Bo sat on the couch while the family was out and watched one of his favorite movies, Forrest Gump. They sat close to each other, her head lying on his shoulder, hands almost touching. At the end, Bo sighed.

"That was a wonderful movie. Thank you for showing it to me, Woody." She said.

"You are very welcome, Bo. I'm glad you liked it."

"Are you kidding? I loved it. It was so beautifully done, though it was sad when he lost both his mother and Jenny."

"Yes, it is sad losing someone you love or care about." Bo looked sadly at him; she knew he was talking about Andy's dad.

"I'm sorry about Andy's father. You must miss him terribly."

"Thank you. I do miss him. I wish I had been given the chance to say goodbye. He was my second kid after Andy's grandfather. I've been passed down three generations now of Davis boys, each one just as special on the last."

"If they were anything like Andy, they were amazing kids."

"Oh you have no idea. Both of them were so creative in their play times, just as Andy is now. His grandfather was the one that gave me my hat, you know. When I was made, they didn't have enough hats for all the dolls. His grandfather found one for me one day and I've had it ever since."

"Andy's mom was the same way. She was so creative and full of imagination. I was with her for ten years and then put away in her mom's attic until she had her own little girl." She sighed. "It's sweet, the way you talk about your owners."

"You're sweet." As soon as he said it, he regretted it. _Smooth Woody, real smooth_. But she smiled.

"Thank you, Woody. That's kind of you to say." They turned away from each other, and then suddenly turned back.

"Can I say something crazy?" They said together.

"Oh, please, you first." Woody said.

"Okay, this is going to sound crazy because I've only been here a month, but I can't ignore my feelings. I like you, a lot and I wondered if, maybe you feel the same way?" Woody looked at her and sighed happily.

"Can I be honest? I'm not really good with expressing my feelings, but when I'm with you, I'm happier than I've ever been. You're fun to talk to, fun to be around and you're so full of life. I'd be a fool if I said I wasn't into you as well, Bo. Forgive me if I'm being too proper, but I was wondering if you would like to go steady with me?" Bo smiled and took his hand.

"Of course I would, sheriff." Woody sat up and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"HA-HA, SUCKERS! I WIN THE BET!" Slinky yelled from the top of the stairs. Bo and Woody turned to look at him standing beside Hamm and Potato Head.

"What bet, Slinky?" Bo asked.

"These two had a bet about when you two would get together, and I won! For the record, I was rooting for you two. I'm so happy you're together! Oh and now you have to be nice to him for a whole week!" Slinky laughed again and the three of them went back into the bedroom. Woody groaned.

"Oh I am going to kill those two." He said, rubbing his forehead. Bo laughed.

"Eh, let them have their fun. How about another movie, cowboy? My pick this time. I saw that Andy's mom had a copy of 'Casablanca'."

"You like 'Casablanca'?" She nodded. "Okay, I really like you now! 'Here's looking at you, kid.'" Bo laughed and put the tape in. They sat beside each other, closer than before, Woody's arm wrapped around her waist and hands clasped together. By the end of the movie, they were sound asleep, holding each other.


	4. Taking the leap

***Last chapter! Sorry to keep this one short. Been working on one story and have ideas for more.** **Enjoy!***

**May 1995-Before Buzz**

Six months had passed and Andy had just started first grade, so the mornings were spent with the toys doing whatever they wanted to pass the time. Most of time was spent playing games. Hamm and Potato Head would play either Battleship or go-fish with Rex, and Woody and Slinky would play chess. Today, they were all playing with a new toy Andy had gotten for Christmas, a cassette player with a built in microphone named Mike. A few other new toys: Rocky, Mr. Spell, Shark, and RC were watching in the front as Hamm was singing badly into Mike as Woody and Slinky laughed in the background.

"Wow that is bad." Slinky said.

"Yeah it is." Woody said, but he wasn't really paying attention. He was staring at Bo Peep, who was waiting until the pig was done so she could sing.

"So how's that going?" Slinky asked, knocking him out of his thoughts.

"What, me and Bo? It's going well."

"Have you kissed her yet?" Woody bit his lip and turned away from him. Slinky pulled him to the side.

"Hold on, are you telling me you've been with this girl for six months and you haven't kissed her yet? I'm sorry to be blunt, but what are you waiting for, cowboy?!"

"Oh I don't know, Slink, maybe the right moment?"

"The right...Woody, if you wait for the right moment, it's never going to happen, and Bo will think that you actually don't care about her."

"No she wouldn't...would she?"

"Girls are smarter than us when it comes to stuff like this. So what..." Slinky turned to him, his mouth open.

"What?"

"Oh my god, this would be you're first kiss. Am I right?" Woody sighed.

"Yes, it would be my first. What do I do, Slink? She's so beautiful, and wonderful, and amazing. I'm afraid I'll screw it up."

"You are overthinking this, pal. You will never know if you're a good kisser unless you take a leap of faith and just do it." They heard cheering. "Sounds like Hamm has finally finished singing. Come on, let's go watch Bo." They came around the bed just as Whitney Houston's 'I wanna dance with somebody' came on. "Whitney Houston, bold choice."

_Clock strikes upon the hour  
And the sun begins to fade  
Still enough time to figure out  
How to chase my blues away  
I've done alright up to now  
It's the light of day that shows me how  
And when the night falls, loneliness calls_

"I'm doing it." Woody proclaimed as Bo was singing the chorus. "I'm taking the leap."

"Go get her, Woody." Slinky said, smiling. He went over to her just as she was finishing up the chorus. She gasped as Woody grabbed her hands, smiling at her and winking. Bo smiled back and continued to sing as they started to dance. They kept in time with the music, swaying and sweeping across the floor. At one point, she placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back, making him walk backwards. Once the chorus started again, they broke into a quickstep. Rex, Slinky, and the other toys were cheering for them, but Potato Head and Hamm were staring at Woody, open-mouthed. They didn't know he could dance. Woody spun her and held her in his arms, making her smile. She spun back out and they went back into a quickstep and then Woody dipped her. On the last chord, Woody pulled Bo forward and kissed her full on the lips, taking her completely by surprise. Her eyes widen and then softened as she sank into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Around them, the room erupted in shouts and wolf-whistles.

"Golly bob howdy! Way to go, Woody!" Slinky cried.

"Yeah! Way to go, Woodster!" Hamm shouted. Then he turned to Potato Head. "Pay up, spud head!" Potato head took off his hat and shoved twenty monopoly dollars into his hand.

"You two bet on him again? Why can't you just be happy for him?"

"We are. He got the girl and finally kissed her, and we get all the fun." Hamm said. Woody and Bo were still lip-locked, but finally broke apart, holding each other and panting.

"Whoa." They said together.

"That was..." Woody said.

"Yeah, I thought so too. Was that your first?"

"Yes, yes it was."

"Mine too." They smiled at each other and went to kiss again, but were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. All eyes were on them when they turned. "Oh, um..."

"What, you guys never seen a guy and a girl dancing with one another?"

"We've never seen _you_ dance before, Woody." Potato Head said.

"Yeah, we didn't even know you could." Hamm said.

"Well now you know, so, who's up next?" Potato Head was next, so Woody moved out of the way. Something grabbed him by the neck and pulled him around the side of the bed. "Ow! What the...Oh, Hi Bo."

"That was some fancy footwork, sheriff, I'm impressed. But not as impressed as I was by that kiss." She said, and then she pulled him close and kissed him again, softer and slower. She broke away and tipped up his hat. "If you ever want to take my breath away again, come find me. I'm just a couple blocks away." Then she walked away, leaving him in a daze. Looking back, she winked at him. _Oh I love that girl, but I think I'll wait a little longer to tell her that._

The end

***So there is Woody and Bo's first kiss! I'm going to post two stories, one being Woody's past. I've been working on it for a few days and I'm just about done. Till then, please review!**


End file.
